The Mistress
by ayannablack
Summary: Damon is used to getting what he wants, and this time it is Elena he's determined to win, and with Damon, seduction comes in more ways than one. 'I was never going to be someone's silver when I could be their gold. I never dreamed I would be The Mistress'


**SADLY NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE, NOT EVEN DAMON... ATLEAST NOT IN REALITY. BUT I GUESS THAT'S WHAT DREAMS ARE FOR. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS TWISTED PLOT.**

**Summary: Damon is confident, successful, oozing with sex appeal and utterly irresistible. He is also married, and Elena has always sworn not to break her own golden rule: never encourage a man to play away. Damon is used to getting what he wants, and this time it is Elena he's determined to win, and with Damon, seduction comes in more ways than one . . . 'I was never going to be someone's silver when I could be their gold. I never dreamed I would be The Mistress' **

* * *

><p>"ELENA! Please come with us? It will be fun I promise." Caroline one of my closest friends begged.<p>

"Yes Elena, there will be lots of cute guys. I promise." My other friend Bonnie said

This has been going on for at least an hour in my apartment, apparently both of my friends Caroline and Bonnie went a long and planed a trip to Hawaii, that I had no interest in part taking in, but there was no way they were going to allow me to back out. I have known them for almost all my life and I have never been successful at saying no to them. I was surprise that my other friend Katherine wasn't here persuading me to go along with them. I couldn't take there begging any longer so I caved in.

"Fine! I'll go. BUT! I will not be force to do anything that I don't want to. Agreed?" I knew once I agree to go they would agree to what I asked them to but they could also be very sneaky into getting what they wanted.

"YESS, Elena whatever you want." Caroline practically squealed. She has a habit of doing that.

"Elena you will see that you didn't make a mistake in choosing to go, the three of us will have so much fun, you won't believe it." Bonnie commented,

"Wait, am I forgetting something? You just said three of us, what about Katherine?" I asked, Katherine and us were all great friends, the four of us hardly ever went anywhere without the other. So I was surprise when I didn't hear her mentioned.

"Elena, Katherine left for Paris this morning, remember" Caroline said

"Oh, I guess I forgot, I am just not used to going anywhere without her." I said honestly

"Neither are we, but she had to go to Paris on business and we, need a vacation." Bonnie said pointing to all three of us

"Yes we do, so honey you need to relax your mind and come along and enjoy some of the Hawaiian sun with us, and maybe some hot sex." My eyes almost bulge out of my head at Caroline last comment.

"Wait, hot sex with whom? And why? You know that I will not be hooking up with some random guy." I said, who they thought I was always trying to get me to experiment with the other side of life. Even though they were my friends they still never believe I was a virgin and yet I never push the conversation any futher.

"Elena; come on we just going to have some fun, we are not saying to have sex with random guys but, who knows maybe you will meet a john doe who you wouldn't mind fucking." Bonnie said with a wink

"Well I think, I will past on the fucking and on to the fun." I said I never understood my friends they were always so open, and happy to tag me along.

"Well you can past, but I sure won't, I need whatever hot guy dick I can get." Bonnie said, she was known to have a way with her words, never the one to pretty up things to anyone, if you wanted an honest opinion you could count on Bon to give it to you and believe me she would not second it.

"We all know you do, when do we leave for this promising trip?" I asked.

"On Saturday, so we need to get a lot done because time isn't going backwards the last time I checked." Bonnie said.

"Wait, so I only have one day to prepare for this trip, like seriously?"

"Yes Elena it would have been weeks, but you wanted to be stubborn and kept saying no, but don't worry we did the honor in shopping for you." Caroline said. I was mortified that meant that I was going to wear only what they bought, some people might say your best friends did you an honor, yes they did; only problem we have a total different idea of what's appropriate and what isn't.

"You—mean—you shop for me?"

"Duh, Elena we didn't want you running around on the last day." Caroline said with a smile.

"We are some good friends aren't we?" Bonnie said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes you are indeed." I could have only commented because I learned that arguing would get me nowhere.

"Elena don't be afraid believe me you're going to love what we picked out for you, we did an excellent job." Caroline said

"I bet you did." I said being sarcastic

"There is no need to be sarcastic, you will like what we pick out for you believe me, we promise." Bonnie said

"That's a lot of promises for one night girls let's hope you guys can keep to it or there will be consequences." I said with a smile.

They both looked at one another, "of course we can" said Bonnie.

"Elena, we are going to leave so you can get an early start on packing and so on we have the suitcase with your clothes with us, because we all know how that will go if we leave it with you." Caroline said, while gathering her things.

"Yes, Elena see you tomorrow." Said Bonnie as she heads toward the door,

"Why Tomorrow?" I asked clueless

"Elena? Come on, you should know this by now." Caroline said slightly annoyed, the truth was I really didn't.

"Um- I am not sure I know?" I said

"Sleepover! We have an early flight on Saturday; we need as much sun in Hawaii that we can get."

"Yayy, lucky me." I said with no enthusiasm.

"Don't worry; we feel the love Elena, bye bye." Caroline said and walked out

"Bye Elena see you tomorrow." Bonnie said and walked out.

I don't know what I would do without my friends, I really do love them, but sometimes they could be a real pain in the ass, they were always about doing something new and experimenting. We have been friends for years and I could never get used to them and their crazy ideas. They would drive me insane if I allowed it, I don't know how they came up with some of the things they did sometimes. Like now they want me to go on a vacation with them and possible have sex with some random guy, whom I don't know from Adams and then I could possible-maybe end up with some STDS. I am not too much worry about who and whom I lose my virginity to but I have standards.

They sure had a way of having fun, it's not like I minded them having their fun but they seem to find a difficulty in understanding my fun, which is enjoying the quiet side of life.

'_Elena maybe for once you should try and let free, I mean there is nothing wrong with a little one night stand, in this world there aren't many virgins. _

Ok! That is enough, I didn't need you turning against me either, I need you to have my back, and you would have thought that as my inner conscience I would have some support. I was all by myself when it came to my safety.

'_you call not being in an relationship or having sex, a safety'_

OK, I believe you have said enough. I had to agree to one think even though I wasn't as thrilled about the idea about going to Hawaii, I really needed it, and it's been a while since I have had a vacation. I am a teacher by profession, but my desire is to become a well-known writer. It has always been my dream, I have taken a year off to fulfill my dream, but thus far I have only been able to complete nothing but poetry and first chapters of about 10 different books. Which are now piled up in my storage boxes.

Caroline and Bonnie always told me, that I wouldn't be able to complete my book until I found an inspiration and I starting to believe them. I just hope this trip could bring me just that, but then again who could find an inspiration from just visiting another place.

I don't know how my life would be without my three closest friends, Caroline was always the hyper one but she was very petite and had nice eyes, she knew how to work an outfit, which led her majoring in fashion back in college. Caroline and I practically grew up together from elementary. We met Bonnie in high school, when she moved here from Florida and then in college we met Katherine and she found her way in our group.

Bonnie, is like your typical Black Barbie, no matter what she puts on, she always looks gorgeous. And as for Katherine she was like Bonnie only she had Dark redish hair and she didn't have as much curves as Bonnie did. As for me I wouldn't say I am dull, I knew I was beautiful and had a curvy body, but I also knew I wasn't every man fantasy. When I was much younger, I was somewhat insecure but as I got older my self-confidence had taken a big 360, where no matter what I put on I knew I looked good enough to eat. So I am not worried about if I look good, I know I fucking do!

I got up from my sofa, because I knew if I didn't I was going to stay there all night and probably fall asleep and that wouldn't be a very comfortable sleep comparing to the one I could be getting in my bed. I walked into the kitchen and washed out the cups we had used out of early. Thankful they had eaten before they came or else I would have had a lot more dishes to clean up. I live alone so I didn't see the point in getting a dishwasher when it would be going to waste.

After putting the last cup in tray, I felt my legs giving out so I hurried and wiped the counters and checked to see if I missed anything, before heading to my bedroom. I didn't need a shower since I had one right before the girls came over. I got change in a t-shirt and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I was done brushing my teeth it was 10:30. It wasn't that late so I turned on the TV like I normally do every night surfing the channels to see if there was anything interesting on to watch and like always I would find nothing and in defeat I turned it off and to bed I was headed. Hoping that someday I will find someone to lie in bed with and cuddle together, then I wouldn't need to surf the channels for not shows to put me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**REVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"Hi, I am Elena" I said looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen, this man was the definition of sex on legs._

_"Hi, Elena its my pleasure to meet you." he said smiling, extending his hand out to me._

_..._

_"so where is you girlfriend." I asked curious_

_"I could ask you the same thing, didnt mommy and daddy warn you of the dangers of this world." he said smirking_

_"Maybe I like to explore the dangerous side." I said smiling at him_

_"Is that so, it so happens that I like the dangerous side too." he said smirking at me, I was beginning to fall inlove with this smirk of his _

_"Goodnight, Damon" I said smiling and just like that I walked away._


End file.
